Reunion with benefits
by BelialsStoryChest
Summary: Two years after bringing down god, Setsuna gets to meet Alexiel again. She offers him to reunite their souls...with all consequences. Consequences, that Setsunas has to face when Alexiel gives him a reward... Rated M for sexual content, also slight AU/OoC


A cool wind breezed through the window gap on this hot summer evening in Tokyo. The sounds of the city outside were faint, not as loud as during daytime, but still loud enough to consider the city not sleeping.

Setsuna had a hard time falling asleep. His sister was on a trip with her Catholic school, so no after school meetings, no closet kisses or more.

It had been two years since he died, went to heaven and hell, beat up some angels and demons and eventually was resurrected. Despite everything, he had a clear memory of everything. Of Alexiel and her heavenly rebellion, of Michael and his hot-headed temper, of Rociel and his devilish plans… these memories were present, but felt more like a bad dream, stuffed back into the deeper realms of his brain, left to be forgotten but resisting to do so.

His relationship with his sister moved on from that point. They were still a couple, the "happiest sinners on earth", but since their adventure with Alexiel and the other angel jerks, he didn't feel like a sinner anymore. If God ever judged him, he knew he wouldn't have to fear God, as Alexiel would stand by his side defending him for everything he did in his death period.

The only judgement he feared was that of his mother, so they only met in secret. There were those "coincidental encounters", those "random meetings", where "unexpectedly", the two ran into each other, went out, nowhere to be found, just to sink into the dark and sensual realms of lust.

But now, with Sara gone on a trip, he was left behind. His friend Kira, who turned out to be Alexiel's sword Nanatsusaya, never returned to earth. Officially, he was missing without a trace. But would the police believe Setsuna, if he went to the next police station and stated that Sakuya Kira was in fact a sealed sword, borne by a heavenly angel on her quest for revenge? He highly doubted it.

Those were the same thoughts he had for the last two years. Just two more months, and he and Sara could run away for good. Sara would finish school, and they could leave the country for a happier life together. To Europe, where law did not punish their incestuous relationship, and in some countries, even a marriage would be possible.

Two long months lay ahead, and Sestuna refused to give into his thoughts. He turned on the radio and listened to the music his favorite station played that time of the day. Frothy music to lull him to sleep.

Not today. His thoughts wandered of again, and his fingers glided over his chest, where a small scar remained from where Kira stabbed him. A remainder of his deeds in heaven. He had been but a sport of forces, a pawn in the game, just the bearer of Alexiel.

The image of that woman was burnt into his mind like the infamous "shadows of Hiroshima". Her long, curly brown hair, her kind yet strict and fierceful eyes, her white dress, all of these things were constantly in his memories, from the time he first saw her in his dreams to the time where he was trapped in her body and beyond. No matter how hard he tried, she was always there, just like the scar on his chest.

He hadn't heared or seen any of these heavenly bastards since then. Not demon child waiting for him with her transvestite sibling in tow. Although he died, and his time in the afterlife was anything but safe, he missed it. Sometimes, he had wished that someone like Alexiel or even Lucifer would come into his life, like a new student joining class, or a random encounter in the groceries store. But something like that never happened. As if all of this had just been a bad dream.

He closed his eyes, when a noise startled him. A rustling and rushing in front of his window, as if someone ran through the bushes in front of the house. He got up and drew the curtain aside. His eyes searched through the darkness, which was only lit by a lantern in front of the house. But there was no one.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The voice alone was enough to freeze him. He couldn't move a muscle. This promising, soothing but fear inducing voice. This was impossible! Why now?

"Hello Setsuna. It's been a long time."

Setsuna gulped. He slowly turned around. On the chair next to the table, he could make out a figure. Long, curly hair, black boots.

"A…A….Alexiel?"

"You remember me", she grinned, "how could you not? I made sure you will never forget me. You were a good boy, a brave man, a dauntless warrior. You served us well."

"But I thought….our connection was…"

"Severed? Oh Setsuna…you know nothing, do you? You and I are the same. You were my shell during my time on earth, but were granted to live your own life after I returned. You had access to all my powers, all my wisdom, and you still have the key. You just don't know how to tap into it."

"What do you want? You have created the mess you wanted to. You did enough to me."

"How dare you speak to me like this!"

With a movement faster than Setsuna could blink, Alexiel was right in front of him, holding him by his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"You do seem to have forgotten who I am."

She let go of him, and Setsuna gasped for air.

"I…I apologize", Alexiel said suddenly. "I lost my temper against my loyal host. I beg for your forgiveness."

"What got into you?", Setsuna asked. "First you scare me to death, then you attack me, and now you ask me to forgive you like an eight-year-old boy who broke a flower vase? You really are something."

"I didn't mean to, I'm very sorry." She bowed. "My mood swings are a sign of me adjusting to this new situation. In heaven, I was nicknamed the 'female Michael', which angered both of us. But I get used to my new situation."

She pointed to the bed next to Setsuna and silently asked to sit down. Setsuna nodded and pulled away the blanket.

Alexiel sat down next to Setsuna. He never got that close to her, never had the opportunity to look at her from close. She looked even more beautiful, and if he hadn't loved Sara, he would have tried her. He shook his head. She was an angel, he was but a human.

"I never had the chance to say 'thank you' properly. I mean, for everything. I guess it wasn't always easy to carry my soul, and I know that I overpowered you on more than one occasion."

"It was a very stressful experience, I have to admit that."

"Uh-huh", Alexiel made and tilted her head back.

"But I can only assume that you went through much more. I mean, having your soul separated from your body and stuff. Being the host for a heavenly being is nothing compared to this, I suppose."

"Oh Setsuna, you really don't know the bravery you have shown, do you? You just don't 'carry an angel around' like it's some canned beans. Many humans got their eyes burned out by just looking at an angel." She looked him directly in the eye. "You know the story of the shepherds who got told of the Birth of Jesus?"

"My sister told me of that, but I'm not that religious, especially after….you know…"

"I understand this, anyway, the story is not quite as it's written in the 'Holy Bible', as you humans call it. They did deliver the message of the Birth of Christ, but what the Bible is not telling you is that afterwards, the shepherds lost their mind. They eventually were delivered by the very same angel they saw. Just because they couldn't bear that experience. You see, walking away unharmed …"

She slowly raised Setsuna's shirt and looked at his scar. Setsuna shivered. Did this really just happen?

"Or let's say, almost unharmed, is a really rare thing, and that is something that really fascinates me."

Her gloved hand touched his scar, and again, Setsuna froze. He breathed hard. There was this angel touching him on his chest. This could only be a weird dream, he thought.

"Oh Setsuna", she laughed. "I can read your mind, don't you know? I watched your every move since you returned to earth. I know everything you did since then."

"I… Well… Sara…"

"Nah, don't mention it." Alexiel put him off. "I'm not giving a damn about what you and your sister do. It's not due to me to judge you. I have done worse things. Plus, you love her, so from my point of view, it's fine."

She giggled. "But to ease your mind, no, this is not a dream. I am really here in your room, sitting next to you like a good girl friend. Don't worry, I may be an angel, a being that could wipe your existence our by the snap of a finger, but I chose to watch over you."

"Like what? My guardian angel?"

"If you want to see it this way, yes. And you still remember Jibrill, right? Well, she chose to watch over your sister."

"Why didn't you two show up earlier? I sometimes thought I lost my mind and made all of this up!"

"Don't blame us, we had been busy! You know, angel things!"

"'Angel things? You secretly met with Lucifer and…"

Alexiel slapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up!"

"Ouch", Setsuna laughed, and Alexiel smiled.

"Sort of. After you 'shut God down', there was an imbalance in heaven, which almost eradicated the entire Universe, but together with Adam Kadmon, we froze time to stop this from happening, and Adam Kadmon took over as the new God. But he shared his powers with us, so you could say, I've become more powerful than before. Maybe I don't even need to snap my fingers to kill you."

"Drop that thought!", Setsuna hastely uttered, raising his hands in defence.

"Just kidding, but it's true. So, although I had many things to do, I still took my time to watch you, Setsuna Mudo. And I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed. You really made your way back to your normal life."

"'Normal life'." Setsuna spat out these words like an old chewing gum. "Nothing has returned to normal. Your Nanatsusaya is missing. He was not only your weapon, but my best friend, you know?"

"I do know this fact, but Nanatsusaya decided on his own account to not return to earth. I didn't mind it, but he refused, saying, he had done enough to you."

"Tsss", Setsuna turned his face away from Alexiel. "That sounds exactly like this goddamn bastard Kira! Selfish and idiotic!"

"He didn't make this decision lightheartedly. Please don't judge him."

"What about Sara? Did you reveal yourself to her?"

"No, but Jibril did. As far as she told me, they became good friends."

"Wha…..Jibril and Sara meet regularly?"

"Fairly."

"And you show up after two years?"

"But I did show up in the end, didn't I?"

Setsuna sighed. "Okay, now, you're here, you recited your text, what now?"

Suddenly, Alexiel threw her arms around Setsuna.

"I'm sorry", Alexiel said calmly. "This is something I wanted to do for a very long time. I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me, for heaven, for this whole universe."

"You're….You're welcome, I guess", Setsuna said uncertain. "May..may I..?"

"Sure", Alexiel said, know what Setsuna wanted to do. He also wrapped his arms around the woman. He felt strange. He hugged an angel, for crying aloud. This was not natural!

Alexiel released Setsuna and looked him in the eye.

"Setsuna, there is one thing I need to know. And I hereby announce that this question will embarrass you."

"Go on."

"Do you love Sara?"

"Sincerely", Setsuna answered straight away.

"But you find me attractive."

"You are."

"Do you love me?"

"My heart belongs to Sara and Sara only. But I cannot deny that there is a strange attraction that I cannot explain. When I was in your body after I returned from hell, there was this strange feeling, like, my brain says, this isn't right, but my heart says the opposite."

"Have you ever really loved?", Alexiel asked him.

"What do you mean?", Setsuna asked.

"You love your sister, yet you don't know anything about love. You find me attractive yet you are afraid of me for what I am."

"I am not afraid of you!", Setsuna replied, but if he reflected honestly, she really gave him the creeps.

"You know why you ended up in my body?", Alexiel asked.

"Well, I guess because my body was fucked up beyond repair."

"You can't wander around as a spirit and possess an empty body just like you hop into a car", Alexiel lectured him. "So, why did you have not the slightest problems to enter my body?"

"I really have no idea, and to be honest, this scared me! Suddenly, I'm female. What would you think in this situation?"

"You lie", Alexiel calmly said with a mysterious smile on her face. "You were scared, I believe you, but you got used to it after a while, because you liked it."

"What do you imply?"

"You, in your human form, are a boy, a binary being with a clear distinction. But your soul is different than this. Because you are me, in all but name, you share an equal amount of male and female energy. That's why you had no problems adjusting to my female body. You were created by me, so to say."

"What do you mean, I was created by you? I was born like any human is."

"Oh yes, I know this. But in the end, your soul, the essence of you, is a creation. Many human souls are created, many more are reborn, but your soul was designed by me, to be the perfect human being."

"The perfect human being?"

"Yes, you were shaped to bear my soul, to be my reincarnation. Your whole existence is anything but a miracle. It's a plan."

"So, I was right. I was just a pawn in your game."

"Oh, no, Setsuna, you were more than just a pawn. You were the king on this chess board. And Sara was your queen. Or, she is in this sense. I don't want to waste time explained how I created you and why, because in the end, I also gave you your free will, your personality, and I admit that I do not agree with everything you did. You got beaten up very often, and it hurt to see this. But it was your decision to be a troublemaker, and I don't blame you for this. Please, despite what you just learned, I still want to be friends with you."

"Let's assume, you're right, and that my soul was some sort of experiment, what does it have to do with the fact that I woke up in your body?"

"Like I said, because you are both Setsuna Mudo and Alexiel, my body accepted you as its soul, and thus, you could wander around in my body. Because you are both Setsuna Mudo and Alexiel, you can use my powers."

"I can no longer use your powers. My astral powers failed when I returned to earth."

"That is correct, and it was our decision to cut the cord, because you wished to live in peace. But it's a simple task to reconnect you to your astral self."

For a moment, Setsuna contemplated the idea, but eventually refused.

"For now, I'm good with how it is. I enjoyed my time in heaven, and I would like to return to see Michael and the others…"

"Oh, you can", Alexiel interrupted him. "Didn't I tell you? If you reconnect with your astral self, going to heaven is like walking out of this room. You don't have to die anymore. Your spirit grew the moment you absorbed Rociel's powers."

"Maybe one day", Setsuna said. "For now, I'm okay with having the chance to call for you."

"Absolutely", Alexiel replied. "You can call me whenever you want."

"Just, like…. You know, calling out your name when I'm alone?"

"A thought and silent prayers will be enough."

"I see."

Setsuna closed his eyes.

"Why did you ask me if I love you?"

"Well, you admitted you feel kinda attracted to me."

"I never meant it that way, I got carried away by the moment."

"You lie again", Alexiel smiled.

"Fine, okay, yes, I think you are attractive, and I wasn't with Sara, I might get interested in you."

Alexiel took Setsunas hand and placed it on her corseted chest.

"What do you do?", Setsunas asked and tried to pull his hand away, but Alexiel didn't let him.

"Do you feel it? Can you feel this strange attraction? Like the opposite poles of a magnet, your soul is drawn to me."

"What do you want to do to me? Absorb me?"

"Not in a thousand years", Alexiel exclaimed, but softly touched Setsunas chest. "But can't you feel it? This dizziness is your head, when we both touch each other? Didn't you feel strange during our hug?"

"I did", Setsuna admitted.

"And didn't you feel comforted when you were in my body.

"I did", Setsuna confirmed again.

"That's because I love you. Not as you and Sara do, I could never love you that much, but I love you like I love Rociel."

"Are you trying to seduce me?", Setsuna asked, again trying to pull away.

"Would you let me seduce you?"

"Not in a thousand years. I will never cheat on Sara with anyone."

"Oh, really? Is it cheating when you reunite with your other soul?"

"I cannot do this with a clear conscience. I feel like I would betray Sara."

"Relax, Setsuna." She gently pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Do you want to know the whole truth?"

"What truth?", Setsuna asked. His heart beat fast, both from the dizziness in his head the fact that an attractive woman sat on top of him.

"Jibril, I call upon you", Alexiel shouted, and within seconds, the familiar face of Jibril appeared next to the bed.

"Yes, Mistress Alexiel?"

"Do you remember Setsuna?"

"Of course I do. But it seems he's in a … new position."

"Quit toying around, Jibril-sama, get her off of me!"

"I'm afraid, I can't do this, Setsuna-sama."

"Setsuna", Alexiel said, "you remember Jibril?"

"Heck yes, she's basically what you are to me. My sister's angelic twin."

"You could put it this way", Jibril confirmed. "But you know that I am more than this. Basically, I am your sister. I am both Sara Mudo and Jibril."

"I know that", Setsuna said, struggling to break free from Alexiel.

"Now, your sister has agreed to re-unite with her astral self. She is now Sara Mudo by day, and Jibril by night, retaining all her memories and powers."

"You're lying."

"Well, I will let you take your cell phone and call your sister."

Alexiel gave Setsuna just enough space to grab his mobile from the night stand. He called Sarahs number. After a few moments, she answered.

"Setsuna, why are you calling me? First of all, it's 9 p.m., and second, you don't have to call me at all."

"What do you mean?", Setsuna asked horrified.

"Idiot, I'm right next to you. Okay, not really me, but my astral self, Jibril. I can see you!"

"Quit playing games, Sara! You can't fool me. This is just a trick!"

"It's not a trick. Jibril and I met regularly, and after some months, we decided that it's okay if I regain my powers. I must hide them from public, but I am not afraid. I am what I am, and you know I am more than just your little sister, who loves you more than her own life."

"You are not Sara! Whoever you are, let my sister go!"

Jibril spoke up. "Remember when we were children, Setsuna-san? I cried and you gave me a ring. A gold-foiled ring with a red gemstone. It broke when I protected you from Kirie-sama."

"How do you know?", Setsuna snapped.

"Because she and I, we are the same. We have the same memories, the same life."

Setsuna thought for a moment, and then asked:

"So, Sara darling, let's assume I would go out on a date, and Jibril would follow me, and I would kiss a random girl…"

"I would kill you right on the spot! Setsuna Mudo, you are a perverted idiot!", Sara snarled through the phone. "You know I could, since Jibril would be there!"

"Okay, you convinced me that you are the real Sara, but why. Why did you re-join with Jibril?"

"Because I wanted to. One evening I remembered everything I went through. Going to hell, getting rescued, discovering I was Jibril, reuniting with my body… I remembered all of this. And then Jibril was there and asked me if I would want to become her friend. I agreed since she was me after all. And after a few months, I asked her if I could see the others. You know, Michael and the other angels."

"Wait! You went to heaven again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would become worried and would kill yourself again to rescue me, like last time, for which I still am mad at you, Setsuna Mudo, you reckless, lovable idiot!"

Setsuna hung up and spoke directly to Jibril. He was now convinced that Sara was telling the truth.

"So, what now? Do you want me to join forces with Alexiel-sama?"

"It's up to you, Setsuna. This way, it would be easier to meet when we are far apart. We can meet in heaven. It hurts to be so far away from you."

"Yeah, but that witch tries to seduce me!"

"Hey!", Alexiel punched him.

"So?"

"Wait…. You would kill me on the spot for dating a girl, but you are okay with me making out with Alexiel?"

"I am. I know you, Setsuna. Don't you think I can assume what you are doing when I'm not around?"

"Cut that crap", Setsuna said. His cheeks got a little lit up.

"See, I got you! Alexiel and you are one and the same … as long as your love for me doesn't die, I approve of this."

Jibril turned her head and nodded. "Yes, Michael, I will return."

She sighed. "I need to go back. Setsuna, I trust you to make the right choice. Goodbye." Jibril disappeared.

Setsuna took a deep breath.

"Fine", he said. "Alexiel-sama, I wish to reunite with my astral self."

"Was it really that difficult?", Alexiel asked jokingly.

"But first, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You asked me, so no I will return the favor. Do you love me?"

"I could never love a human. I'm an angel. I only love you like I loved Rociel."

"Were you ever intimate?"

"Don't ask questions when you're not prepared for the answer", she replied with a grin.

"I take this as a 'yes'."

Instead of a remark, she pulled up his shirt. The cold leather of her gloves sent shivers down his spine.

"Setsuna, please relax. I want to give you something as a reward."

"Reward?", he asked, raising his arms so that Alexiel could get his shirt off.

"You always say you love your sister, but how can you love her if you don't feel her?"

"Feel her?"

"You feel your sister, but do you feel what she feels?"

"No, of course not."

"This is my reward. I will share with you my mind and my spirit."

"Wait, you are going to…."

"Yes, I am going to do what you think I will do."

With this, she pulled down his boxers and saw his fully erect member.

"Close your eyes", she demanded. She touched his forehead and reached into his soul. She connected herself with Setsuna, and Setsuna with her own soul. Now, they were one again. Two separate, independent beings connected as one.

Setsuna could feel the change immediately.

He could feel her big cleavage, as if he himself had the body of a female. It was a familiar feeling and he was reminded of the time when he was inside her body. He eventually admitted that he liked that feeling but had no time to further explore his new outer appearance.

His focus shifted towards his, or better, her body. He felt the tight corset wrapping around her torso. It was an incredible feeling. Long black leather gloves encased his hands. It took a moment, but finally he realized that he could shift his perspective on will. He saw himself through her eyes, his grown-up yet boyish body.

He directed his focus back to Alexiel's body. He felt her legs in these thigh high boots. He felt her feminine body and his own body at the same time.

"Are you ready?", Alexiel asked.

"Yes", he answered. He knew her plan, and let her do it.

Without hesitation, Alexiel lowered her body onto Setsuna's penis. Setsuna screamed in pleasure, as he felt both sides. He could feel entering Alexiel's wet, tight pussy, and he could feel her taking him. He never wasted a thought about what a woman would feel, but now that he experienced the pleasure himself, he promised he would pay more attention when he slept with Sara again.

Alexiel began riding him. Slowly she got up just to sink down again. Waves of pleasure take her which automatically transferred to Setsuna. He moaned.

"'The fuck is wrong with me?", he asked. "I am a pervert."

"You're not", Alexiel objected. "You are privileged to feel this. Enjoy it."

"Oh my gosh…."

The waves got increasingly intense, and Setsuna could feel Alexiels vagina milking his dick. Her pussy twitched and jerked, gripping his member firmer with every passing wave.

"Hey….I wonder, what happens, if I cum inside you."

"Nothing", Alexiel answered. "A human can never impregnate an angel."

"Okay. This comforts me. Because I'm close."

"Ahhh I can feel it, Setsuna. I never thought I would feel this way, but you are indeed a perfect human being."

"Alexiel, do you mind if switch .."

"Do whatever you please. If you want to feel me, do it."

"Ahh oh my gosh, does Sara feel this way too?"

"It's even more intense for her", Alexiel gasped. She was close to a climax. Her pussy dripped all over Setsuna, and the waves were almost unbearable.

Setsuna focused on her. He raised his hands and touched her breast, playing around with her nipple.

This reaction sent another wave of pleasure through both. He pulled her towards him and licked her nipple. Another wave.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?"

"I do the same thing to you as I do to Sara."

"You are amazing", Alexiel exclaimed.

Here breasts were now both covered by Setsunas hands, a feeling that Setsuna liked. He focused on her again, could feel that it became hard for her to breath. The corset was really tight, but he liked it. The gloved hands rand down his belly and stopped and his thighs, wandered of to his behind and grabbed the cheeks firmly.

"Ah, yes, Setsuna-sama, please, finish it."

"As you wish."

Setsuna felt the impending explosion and he decided that it was time to release it. With a deep moan and one last wave of pleasure, the most intense wave of all, he pumped all his cum into her. He could feel it filling her pussy. He felt her orgasm and his orgasm at the same time. This feeling alone drove him over the edge. He passed out.

When he woke up, Alexiel sat next to him. He still wore her iconic clothes, but not the gloves.

"You're awake again?", she asked.

"How long was I blacked out?"

"Only an hour or so."

"I see. So did I really…."

"Yes, you did. How did it feel."

"Is it inappropriate to say it felt amazing?"

"It's not, and if you want to, we can repeat it."

"You considered this a reward, so I would suggest we leave it this way."

"I agree. But you went in and out of me." She said, then blushed and quickly added. "Your soul, I mean."

"Was it bad?"

"No. I guess you have to adjust to this new situation. Remember we are still separate souls, but we are connected now. So, whenever you need me, I will know."

"Alexiel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I wish I could say, I love you, but it would be a lie, as I love Sara more."

"And this is how it's supposed to be. But if you want to, I can become your best friend and be around you more often."

"I would love to."

"I need to go now, I am needed in heaven. Don't stay up too long, you need to be refreshed for school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a last goodbye, Alexiel disappeared, and Setsuna went to bed.

The next morning, he didn't know whether this was a dream or not, until he noticed two black leather gloves on his desk.

Next to the gloves was an envelope. His name was written on it, and Setsuna guessed that Alexiel wrote it when he was unconscious.

"My dear, beloved Setsuna, I hope that you will read this letter in the morning. I am very happy that we got back together again. Spiritually, that is, although I admit that I enjoyed our little playtime. On your wish, this will be the only time we get this intimate. I respect this wish and I will not interfere in the relationship with your sister Sara/Jibril. I couldn't, however, dismiss the feeling that you felt comfortable inhabiting my body, so I decided to allow you to take me over whenever you feel like it.

Even though you are just an ordinary human among billions of others, I cannot dismiss the thought that you are a very special person, and that you can perform miracles on earth if you want to.

As another 'reward' for your regained astral powers, you will be given back your six wings that you earned in heaven. Whenever you use them, you will become invisible for the world around you, as they are not yet ready for us angels. Your sister Sara will also become half human, half angel on her own request. You need practice to get used to your new powers, so an old friend of yours decided to return home. I guess you know who we talk about.

Being an Angel, your powers are almost unlimited. You could turn into a female on the spot if you wanted to. Try it out! I left you a first outfit in your closet."

Setsuna rushed over to his closet and quickly opened the door. Among pants and shirts, he spotted a familiar outfit. A long, white dress with a black corset. On the closet floor, he spotted a pair of long, black boots.

He turned back to the letter.

"You can have it, as it is almost yours, since…you know, you, me…one soul… you get the idea. Also, I ventured to bring all the clothes you wore in heaven. You may need them one day. And don't worry about your sister, she will be fine with you showing up as me."

Setsuna shook his head. "You damn Jezebel", he uttered grinning and continued reading.

"I know that at this exact moment, you called me a Jezebel, to which I reply nothing. You see, I know you well, Setsuna Mudo. I hope to see you again soon, as I want to show you and Sara the 'new heaven'. Oh, and guess who waits for you. Remember your little girl friend Kurai. She gets on my nerves but I deny her to see you until you're here. So don't let her wait too long. So, now get going, school starts soon. I will wait for you. Alexiel"

He put the letter aside and closed the closet doors. After two years, his life finally got interesting again.

He was almost on his way to the bathroom when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead, your friendly sisterly wakeup call."

"Morning Sara, today is your last day, right?"

"Wow, your memory was not affected by your rebinding with Alexiel. Yes, I'm almost on my way back to you."

"How do you know I decided to do it?"

"Hello? I'm Jibril? Alexiel told her…me…gnahh to complicated, for now let's split it, okay? There's Sara Mudo and there is Jibril. Two beings connected. Is it okay for you or are you still too sleepy to comprehend?"

Setsuna laughed. "No, I can perfectly follow you."

"Anyway, Alexiel told Jibril, so that's how I know. And I know every single detail…"

"Oh please, no!"

"Ah, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with it."

In the background, Setsuna heard an elderly female say something.

"I gotta go. Let's meet at the bus station. I need to see you. Plus, I need to tell you everything about Jibrils and my reunion."

"You wanna tell me how you two drank tea and talked? Nah, thanks, not interested."

"Okay, fine, then I'm not gonna tell you how Jibril kissed me."

"She did….what?"

"Gotta go, see you in a few hours."

With this tease, she hung up.

And so, Setsuna started his day, wondering, what dirty secrets her sister had herself….


End file.
